The present invention generally relates to a polymeric block having excellent properties for absorbing incoming high speed projectiles such as bullets and the like. More particularly, the present invention relates to relatively lightweight polymeric blocks that are readily assembled into a projectile absorbing armor. The material of the blocks is preferably a polymeric foam material and can include one or more layers of such material.
In additional embodiments, objects made of a hardened material, such as steel and the like, may be interspersed throughout the interior volume of the blocks. Such hardened objects increase the ability of the armor assembled from the blocks to absorb incoming projectiles in at least two ways. First, the directional path of an incoming projectile that encounters one of the hardened objects is deflected in such a manner as to increase the rate at which the projectile decelerates as it penetrates into the armor. Second, incoming projectiles may become deformed, disintegrate, or shatter upon encountering one or more of the hardened objects and such deformation, disintegration, or shattering will also tend to impede penetration into the armor.